The World Is Still Beautiful
by LaPucelle08
Summary: In a different world, without a Holy Grail to think about and a plan laid out for them by the World and its Unseen Forces; Rin Tohsaka found herself in a place surrounded by men that became both an ally and enemy in the past. And now, the mystery they got themselves into will make them closer to her...TOO CLOSE.(RinxArcher/Diarmuid/Gil/CuChulainn/more) Rincentric. AU
1. I: Start of The Song

**THE WORLD IS STILL BEAUTIFUL**

 **(FATE STAY NIGHT FAN FICTION)**

 _(I literally started writing this out of the blue without jotting down the main points of the story, my inspirations are enough I guess to bring it to life! Anyway, I am new to the Fate Stay universe so I will do my best to put everyone in character and if ever they wouldn't then know that it's not intentional. My source of power is the beautiful tsundere goddess Rin whom I became really in love with, she and Archer is my main OTP but pairing her with the other drop dead gorgeous guys of Fate Stay doesn't sound bad to me either so here's the outcome of my fantasies xD Honestly, I hope she just ended with Archer mainly not Shirou, oh well.)_

 **PAIRING (S): Rin x Multi (If it's not obvious enough, I made it like a reverse harem)**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NO MASTERS OR SERVANTS.**

 **I - Start of the Song**

 _Given another chance to live and breathe…_

 _In another plane of existence where their previous lives, goals and perspective do not matter… but their memories of the bloodshed, sadness, love and pleasure stay…those that made them who they are right now… it remained with them as they woke in this world with no sense of familiarity._

 _What is she supposed to do here?_

 _What is the Unseen Forces' goal this time?_

 _It could not be tell by a single glance but one thing is for sure, it's gonna change each one of them and whatever decisions they will make in the future in this plane will either break them…or bring them closer to one another._

 _This time they turned their eyes on her._

.

.

.

.

Rin Tohsaka found herself lying in nothing but endless darkness, her aqua blue eyes widened in surprise upon realizing the state she was in; she remembered quite well that she went out to dinner before going back home to her apartment condominium to sleep, not to mention she was still in London with Shirou. What's happening? Was she dreaming?

"Far from the truth unfortunately." echoes a deep masculine voice in the darkness that made her rose up quickly from her lying position, the long dark haired girl went in a fighting stance with her right arm raised pointed in the air-ready to conjure her spells at whoever spoke.

"Who are you?! Show yourself to me!" She yelled in anger, her mind is now running many thoughts that would explain her current situation.

From the distance, a tall being appeared dressed in pure white royal looking garb-his face was angelic and handsome that she could not help but feel a little light, reluctantly she lowered her hand for the aura resonating from the approaching person was not dangerous. He seemed to glow holy light, like an angel sent from above.

The mysterious man smiled politely, "I did not mean to surprise you like this, Lady Tohsaka but please be assure that my intentions are nowhere near suspicious. I am here to inform you of what will happen after this." He walked a little closer until he's just standing meters from the dark haired mage. "I am Thaddeus, Guardian and Keeper of Time, it's a pleasure meeting your acquaintance." the pale long blue haired man made a bowing gesture.

Rin blushed a little, not used to being bowed at, "T-time Keeper? So you can control time by will?"

Thaddeus nodded as he straightened up, "If I wish to do so I could but I never done such thing unless it's really necessary which is not all the time. Aside from that I could also jump from one plane of dimension to another, anyway, speaking of necessary this is one of those moments. When you wake up later you will find yourself in London no more but a city or should I say world far from yours and fight in a war."

"Another holy grail war?" And she found this somewhat questionable for the holy grail recently ended, it was still fresh in her mind how her Servant refused another pact and disappeared right before her eyes. She did not just tell him but in the depths of her heart, she knew she longed to be with him more than the man she was with in London.

The Time Keeper shook his head, "No dearest, it is not for the holy grail, true that the war for that already ended which caused a great deal of pain to lots of you, the fight for the Holy Grail mostly went down south; throughout my lifetime when I watch, it's always death, betrayal and suffering." Sighs. "Fight to the death for one wish that it could give… Without giving fair chance to others…well life is never fair, not even to us higher beings."

"So what am I supposed to do, Thaddeus? What kind of journey am I going to and for what purpose?"

His dark gem green eyes seemed to shone as he looks at her with a small smile, "A journey for oneself and giving yourself a second chance to experience something differently." He placed a hand on her head which Rin found warm and with no harm, "I could not tell you everything or else it lose its purpose but I wish you enjoy what ever will happen, dearest lady and you find true love and happiness." He was about to turn and walk away but Rin stopped him.

"Wait!" She clutched a hand on his sleeve, multiple questions overflowed in her head and mainly she wanted to know who initiated such plan with a foggy concept.

"It's not foggy, Lady Tohsaka." Thaddeus spoke, able to read the run in her thoughts. "The decision has been implemented by the World itself for you and them."

Them? Before she could voice that out, an invisible force pulled her away from the glowing being and in a matter of minutes she's now on a bed staring up at a white ceiling…and a blinding white light on her right.

"W-what the hell…" Rin rose up, on her right was a window-the sky was clear and sun was high bright, grumbling a little she pulled the peach colored curtains to cover the entire window. "Weird dream…" She got out of the bed holding her head, "What does it even mean-" The black haired girl stopped her monologue as she noticed the different look of the room…this was not her bedroom, it clicked to her quickly that it was not just a weird dream, it was REAL. The room was spacious, neatly fixed with a couple of things across her and a wardrobe, the color was not her style 'cause it's too bright of a combination-peach, yellow and white while she prefer something regal or dark-ish. Is she now living someone else's life?

To be sure, she walked towards the human sized mirror near the wardrobe and found her reflection not a different face; same hair length, physique, etc and she was even wearing her favorite sleeping gown.

"I have to check what's going on." Without bothering of changing her outfit, she pulled the door open and stepped out of her bedroom; blue eyes assessed the house as she descend the stairs, it was not huge like the Tohsaka mansion but large enough for more than two people and the interiors are simple, neat and beautiful. The main color scheme of the house was gold, white and yellow.

In the middle of the house where the living room was, she found a tall man standing with his back on her and he was wearing a casual dark green long sleeves and pants, he was scratching the back of his head.

"Hey you...!" She called out in a loud voice, uncertain if it was right to do that or not, she stood near a small shiny table and out of impulse, grabbed the nearest object she could reach for weapon which happens to be a vase.

The man finally turned around and for the second time that day she was greeted by a handsome face…he has pure dark hair styled up remind her of Lancer's hair but still looks different and he has a single defying gravity bangs sticking out which added to his cool look, his eyes were a shade of amber and there's a beauty mark just below his right eye.

"My apologies, young lady, I did not know how I got here, I woke up in the sofa over there." He pointed at the three seater brown couch nearby, "And has no memory of coming in such house, I am sorry if I startled you."

"It's okay," Rin was surprised to know that she was not the only one confused but she recalled Thaddeus mentioning about 'them' so it means this guy was one of those companions she will likely have. "We are in the same situation, my good sir, there's no need for apologies."

"Very well then, I am Diarmuid by the way and you are?"

Before Rin could introduce herself, she was interrupted by a sudden bang on the wall and they both turned to the direction of the sound where they saw someone that Rin did not expect to see again.

"Rin?!"

 _Oh my God…_ Tan complexion, tall built, silver white hair and copper brown eyes, red black outfit… _No way in Hell_ …

"A-Archer?" Tears sprung in her eyes, unable to control it, the rough exterior around her heart broke down and gave way to the flow of feelings she had suppressed after his disappearance.

What is he doing here?

Is my mind just playing a trick on me?

But he's really there! Heaving as if he ran a marathon while holding onto the wall for support; she felt the surge of connection again rushed in her veins, he's real!

Without saying anything, Rin ran towards her Servant and enveloped him in a tight hug as she buried her face on his chest.

"Archer, you're back." Her hands curled on his back.

 **XXX**

Diarmuid watched as the young girl who was called Rin ran towards the tall white haired guy, the look of shock registered on that guy's face but he did not push Rin away instead he let her hugged him and returned the gesture, placing his head on top of hers. It was such a heartbreaking scene for him and a well buried past unconsciously rose to the surface of his head because of this followed by a clench in his heart but he brushed it off and remained looking at them. Recalling the present problem, he really did not have an idea what occur, being a Servant he knew for a fact that he was far from normal and could live again if called to do so; when he saw the girl, his initial thought was he was summoned by her but it did not seem that way earlier after she called his attention.

When the pair was done, the stranger named Archer was the first to pull away, he loosen his hold on the girl but did not leave her side; his eyes finally look at Diarmuid, "Are you a Servant or Master? You don't strike me as anything ordinary."

"You are correct, my name is Diarmuid and I am a lancer type Servant." He introduced himself, "I thought I was summoned by the young woman but I was wrong."

"I am Archer," Archer said gruffly, "Your name rings a bell but we never cross path yet I presume, this is the first time."

"Why don't we all sit around first and talk?" Rin asked, now she's back to her usual self without any hint of tears. "I do know we are all in the same situation, best that we hear each other out."

The trio went to the dining/kitchen area, Diarmuid sat on the head table and Rin is on his left while Archer went to prepare something to eat in a short period of time, seeing that the fridge and cabinets has foods in it that they could consume.

"What's the nature of your relationship with him?" the dark haired Lancer couldn't help but asking, he was curious for they seemed close with each other. "Are you two intimate with each other?"

Rin choked and almost spit the tea that she was sipping from the cup Archer put before her, cheeks tinted with light pink as she went in a coughing fit. "What kind of question is that?!" No one ever viewed her and Archer like that before, they were never under that kind of spotlight except now…

"Rin what's wrong?" Archer neared his former Master upon seeing her coughing fit, eyebrows furrowed at her reaction. "Breakfast is ready soon."

Rin shook her head, "NOTHING! GO BACK THERE AND FINISH YOUR COOKING I AM HUNGRY!" Her face went totally red now.

"Oh I did not know such question will make you flustered, Miss Rin." Diarmuid leaned back on his chair.

Archer turned to the other man, "What question-"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOW! That's none of your business, Archer! Go away-hmpphhfff" A tan hand went to Rin's mouth and clamped it.

"You were saying?"

"I asked the miss of the nature of her relationship with you because judging by your action towards each other earlier, you seemed pretty romantically attached to me."

It was Archer's turn to be surprised, his eyes widened and he scoffed as he turned away from them, releasing his hold on Rin. "Don't be ridiculous, she was my Master, that's all." Afterwards, he went back to the kitchen area to check on their food.

His answer placed a silence between Rin and Diarmuid, the former was looking down that her bangs cover her face it's hard to know what her reaction was-Diarmuid suddenly felt a little bad that he raised the question, it was just out of pure curiosity though but it did not look like it end well with the young miss.

And without his knowledge, he was not wrong at all.

Rin's heart pained after hearing her former Servant's answer.

 **XXX**

"GODDAMNIT! What in My name is happening here?! I feel like I've become one of you!"

Cu Chulainn rolled his eyes irritated and messed up to the core as he walked on the street side with a loud complaining golden haired man following behind. He was highly tempted in piercing his Gae Bolg on its chest just to make him shut up but the problem is he doesn't have his powerful spear and he is dressed like a person. You know, without the blue body tights and all. Which is also the dilemma of his companion as how he nicely put it, he felt like all his valuable possessions and power were taken away from him and he got turned into a peasant out of the blue.

It was not far from the truth really but does he really have to whine about it like hell?! Damn King of Heroes! More like a selfish, arrogant bastard!

"Will you please quit your whining?!" The spiky blue haired Lancer stopped and turned to the man with an annoyed look on him. "Look mate, we're both broke it's not only you."

Gilgamesh gritted his teeth, he moved closer and grabbed Cu by his shirt collar. "You dare to speak to me that way, dog?! Have your forgotten who I am?! You are nothing but a spec of dust beneath my throne!"

"Suck it up, will ye?" Cu pushed Gilgamesh's hands away from him, "What are you gonna do? Kill me? Ain't happening, mate and you are no king to me. You don't have your noble phantasm or any extraordinary power so your title doesn't mean anything."

Gilgamesh knew the damn dog was right but he would never never in his life admit that, he's a King regardless of the era or looks, it's not going to change the pure blood running in his veins that these lowly mongrels doesn't have. He was about to retort when they heard a taunting laugh nearby, and quickly he spotted him sitting on a table outside a cafe clothed in a strange looking black-white armor; it kinda looks like a Lancer class type of outfit but more modernized.

"You two should be helping each other out instead of fighting y'know." The unknown man said, a wide sinister smile spread on his lips. "Got something for you." He tossed a jewelry in the air and Cu caught it with one hand, his garnet red eyes inspected the object and it was a necklace with an almost-heart shaped red translucent pendant. Seems quite familiar.

"You are the one who took our power and brought us here?" The blue haired Lancer asked, glaring daggers at him.

The dark haired stranger rose up and shrugged, "Not really, but I am involved, not denying that." He smirked, "You better hurry and find your girl or else…y'all will not make it through this." After that he disappeared into black glitters.

"What a cowardly creature to strip me of my power." Gilgamesh murmured, "They knew they would not win against me so they did this, it was a daring move but it doesn't spell their triumph, I am not yet defeated."

Cu was too busy looking at the necklace to comment or even give a care about Gil's statement, he knew the accessory and saw it already but he couldn't just recall when or to whom it belongs to.

"And who is this girl he's pertaining to?"

 **TBC**

 **Read Review and Enjoy**


	2. II: Weaving Through The Unknown

_(Thank you for your time in reading my story and appreciation, I really am delighted to know that you find it to your liking. It's not an easy journey because I have to brush my history sometimes and do research in what I am writing here xD Anyway, with all my heart I present the next chapter and this will have more twists in it.)_

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NO MASTERS OR SERVANTS**

 **II - Weaving Through The Unknown**

Rin remained silent and focused in her food after it was finally served before them, she put all regal elegance and cool demeanor upfront to hide the conflicting feeling beneath her; the dining room was not entirely enveloped in intense unwanted silence for as Diarmuid would sometimes engaged the pale haired counter guardian in a small talk about trivial matters. A part of her mind seemed to assessed the persona of this Lancer and she concluded that he acts so different from the blue haired one that she encountered before.

"So Archer, did you know how you came to this place? Were you also transported?" Diarmuid asked, finally catching the only female's undivided attention.

It almost slipped her mind that she personally requested to have them speak about their current problem but she's the one zoning to La La land because of being offended by a single comment, how ridiculous, she thought.

Her aqua eyes slid to look at the silver haired counter Guardian, masking her expression to show him that she was interested in knowing how he got there.

"It was disturbing," Archer gave Diarmuid a quick glance before looking straight at his former Master's eyes. "I was in that place where I usually go to when I fade until the sky broke like shards of glasses and a huge thick plate gold key literally fell down from above before me. The key has a clock symbol on it, then a person showed up standing ontop of it."

"Time Keeper?" Rin's sudden input in his story was out of impulse, feeling that she was right about who appeared to him.

Archer raised a brow, "Yes he introduced himself as one."

"Well I was able to speak with him earlier this morning…" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "He told me stuff like we'll be dealing with a different war and there's no holy grail in here."

"He said the same thing to me." Archer agreed, "Not totally similar choice of words but the idea itself is same."

"Me too," Diarmuid nodded, "I did not see him physically but I heard his voice, and I tried asking for more but he's too elusive."

"And you two got here as…normal humans? Without noble phantasms and magical powers?" Rin asked, forking a piece of pancake and shoved it in her mouth.

At this question, the dark haired Lancer frowned and sighed heavily, "Unfortunately that's correct milady, it feels strange at first and I tried conjuring my weapons but it did not appear. I am empty handed as how you saw me earlier."

"Same here, it's annoying we don't have a single idea what we got ourselves into and no one asked for it to begin with." Archer groaned in annoyance, leaning back on his chair.

Thoughts of conflicting emotions spiraled out of the window as the gear of Rin's mind began rotating to try connecting the series of situation she found out from them. So in this world, they are not Servants or Heroic spirits, they're just ordinary humans which could prove a disadvantage if they will really engage in a fight; but what about her? Did she lose her affinity for magic? She did not try any sorts of actions yet since she woke up so she wasn't sure.

"We will find out and get out of this alive," The blackette placed her fork down, "Time Keeper mentioned about other people so aside from you two, there could be others that are in the same situation as ours."

Suddenly, their meeting was interrupted by a loud knocking on the gate; Diarmuid was first to rose up from his seat and gesture for Rin who was about to do the same to just sit back down.

"Let me do it, Miss Rin, it could be someone suspicious."

Rin puffed her cheek, "No I am coming with you, Dia, you are not a Heroic Spirit anymore so if it's anyone out of normalcy then you will be no match to them." She stood up and walked out before Diarmuid could say something.

"Your former Master is stubborn but in a good way, Archer." Diarmuid said with a smile as he went to follow after the long haired young woman.

Archer did not reply and has his lips compressed into a thin line as he also rose up to follow them to the gate.

When Rin stepped out of the door, she was somewhat glad to find a huge garden nesting on the left in front of the house with variety of flowers and bushes, it looks well tended and relaxing in the eyes; giving it one last glance she neared the white gate and slowly turned it open.

"Good Morning, Lady Tohsaka!" Standing before her was a tall male in a long pale blue tail coat and formal suit, he's holding a copper pocket watch on his left hand; his hair was a pale blonde that looks almost white and his eyes were sky blue.

Rin raised a brow, how come these people know her and she didn't even know them? "Exactly how are you able to identify me, stranger?"

The blonde stranger bowed in a butler-like way before replying, "Why would I know not?" A knowing smile spread on his lips, "You are the chosen one after all."

"Chosen one for what? Cut the crap and get straight to the point." Archer glared daggers at him, fists clenched tightly on his side.

"Oh I am sorry, I did not come to stir any trouble." The blonde shrugged, unfazed by the murderous aura Archer is now emitting. "I am but stating a fact, Lady Tohsaka is the chosen one of the Ice King to be his bride." He pulled Rin's hand and placed a rolled parchment wrapped in red ribbon on her palm. "He expects you to show up tonight, shall I pick you up or would you rather have your subordinates-" He pointed at the two behind her, "take you there?"

Silence fell over them after the stranger's question and one statement keeps on repeating in their mind, the three of them stood frozen with eyes and mouth wide open as they tried making sense of what they heard.

 _Bride…Bride…Bride…Bride…_

 _…_

 _!_

 _(Insert boiling kettle explodes in the background)_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Rin stepped out of the gate and lunged at the stranger both hands with all her might and started kicking on his legs, "I AM NO BRIDE TO ANYONE WITH SUCH RIDICULOUS TITLE! WHAT THE HELL IS REALLY HAPPENING HERE?! AAAAHHHHH!"

"Miss Rin, calm down!" Diarmuid went after the young woman, although it was not something he's certain she could not be calm about but she's acting like a wild animal on the loose. "Please let us settle this down pro-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, DIARMUID! I AM GOING TO RIP THIS BASTARD INTO PIECES!"

Archer tsk-ed, "Damn it Rin, just listen-"

To the two men's more surprise, Rin was able to produce her magic without any difficulty and she took this opportunity to fire multiple Gandr shots at the damn stranger. She was not listening to any words Archer and Diarmuid were saying in the background, she just can't find the heart to do so she was so pissed off at being told of cryptic words, woke up in an unfamiliar house and now be told that she's going to marry to a freaking King of whatever. What did she do to warrant such chaos?

"You should really calm down, Lady Tohsaka." The blonde stranger said in a neutral tone now as he effortlessly dodged all the attacks from the blackette. "Do not force my hand to actions, I do not want to hurt you."

"I don't care, bring it on you bastard! Don't look down on me!" She was more pissed that he's just dodging her attacks as if it was a low level of magic.

The stranger pulled out the chains of the pocket watch and it became longer, it floated mid air with just a wave of his hand and closed in on Rin, wrapping around her legs tightly.

"RIN!" Archer tried pulling his ex Master from the chains but it was already latched too tight around her limbs. "Let her go!" He growled, if he only has his sword and tracing ability it would not end this way.

The blonde stranger tilted his head to the side and blinked innocently, "What? I warned her, did I not?"

In the background, Diarmuid found a long wooden stick lying nearby and took it without any hesitation; he knew it would not be enough but he couldn't stand doing nothing so he ran on the other side and while the blonde is busy in a verbal fight with Archer he rose the wooden stick to knock him from behind. But before the stick could make contact with his nape, chains looped around his arms and rendered him immobile on the ground.

"Dia!" Rin yelled upon seeing the dark haired Lancer fell down, the chains wrapping around his torso like a snake. She tried hard prying the chains away from her legs but it was no use, it was no ordinary chain.

"Please stop with this madness, Lady Tohsaka." The blonde scratched the back of his head, "I feel sad that I have to use my chains on you, I did not even come here for a fight. I am just a messenger." He slowly walked towards the binded girl.

"Back off, you stranger." Archer went on a fighting stance beside his former Master, although he has no noble phantasm he still knows how to fight with bare hands.

The blonde just shoved Archer away much to his annoyance, ignored him and kneeled down before Rin, he stroked her head gently. "I am sorry for my harsh actions, Lady Tohsaka but you must take my word seriously…the man you are to marry is not ridiculous, he is called as such because of how he is, once you see him you will know what I am talking about."

Rin saw the sincere and genuine look in his blue eyes, he really was not fooling around; with a closed eyes she sighed and sagged her shoulders, resigning to her fate of wherever she was now. "What's your name? I haven't asked yet,"

Smiles, " _Tobias White_ , milady." He waved his hand again in a gesture different from the previous one and the chains around her legs and Diarmuid's uncoiled and turned into an ordinary pocket watch chain link again. "I need to take my leave now, the Ice Castle is just close by, you will see it quickly if you will take the direction to the village."

"Alright." Rin felt light and weak, but she realized if she really wants to get through this she needs to play by the rules and go with the flow no matter how wrong it feels.

Tobias pulled her right hand and unexpectedly placed a kiss on top of it, "I will see you later, milady."

Rin's eyes went large like saucers on what Tobias did, she quickly pulled her hand away and hid it behind her while Archer still looks pissed off with veins popping on his forehead and a scowl is carved on Diarmuid's handsome face.

"Do you really have to kiss her hand?!" Archer wanted so badly to beat him into a pulp but hold himself back, knowing it will not go in their favor seeing that the weird childish looking guy has a hidden power beneath him.

Tobias gave him a devilish smile, "I can't help it, it's the only thing I can do because she doesn't belong to me."

 _But she doesn't belong to your goddamn King either,_ was a thought Archer did not let out.

With that, the blonde messenger tapped the ground and a black medium sized hole appeared; he waved at them again before jumping in the hole and it disappeared.

"Why is this world full of strange things…" Diarmuid ran his hand through his dark locks and shook his head.

Rin hung her head in defeat, "I don't know either but we gotta be careful next time, since we are playing their game we need to go with the flow."

"Careful huh? Says the one who initiated the attack." Archer scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was shocked, I can't help it!"

 **XXX**

The Ice Castle.

It was the only part in the entire kingdom that looks gloomy and dark from afar, no sunlight or any touch spring could reach out and break its invisible walls; hence its name and the palace was for a long time barricaded in nothing but snow. Every day and night winter. Always cold and unfeeling, exactly the mirror feelings of the King but beneath that is a sense of not being complete.

Arthur stood in the middle of a vast garden, his face a mask of void as his sapphire blue eyes stared at the endless blanket of white around him; the bushes and trees planted did not have any bloom to give new colors for him to look at. The landscape feels empty without any flowers, fruits or bright color, it's always covered in snow.

On his side, a medium sized black hole appeared and out is a man in blue coat but this outfit quickly changed into an armor befitting a knight, he bowed before Arthur.

"My King, I already delivered the message."

Arthur did not bother looking at him, "What took you long, Gawain?"

Gawain straightened up, "I do not want to complain but that transportation you gave me is a little hard to use, I prefer riding on a horse than going through a rabbit hole."

"It's a good disguise," The King said nonchalantly, "How is she?"

"Rin Tohsaka? I must say she's a good catch, your Highness." Gawain looks up at the dark gray sky above them, "She's…different and vibrant."

"You sound so taken, are you smitten by _my_ future wife?"

"I know not to mess with your possession, but if I may be brutal honest that yes I've taken an interest towards her. She has two Servants with her but they don't have their noble phantasms, only Lady Tohsaka gets to keep her magic."

"Are they aware of what was set in motion?"

"No, they are very confused."

"I guess Time did keep the end of his deal after all."

"We just need to make sure to win, sire."

 **TBC**

 _(Gil and Cu will make their appearance in the next next chapter, anyway as always read review and enjoy!)_


	3. III: A Little Too Not Over You

_(I am back and thank you again y'all great readers from different Realms xD Anyway about_ _ **King Arthur**_ _, he is the good looking, almost perfect Knight in Shining Armour Saber of Fate Stay Prototype :3 our guys' counterparts there are also pretty badass and awesome, just feel bad that it did not come to life. Anyway enough chit chat from Yours Truly, here's the third installment. READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!)_

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NO MASTERS OR SERVANTS**

 **III - A Little Too Not Over You**

The sun was already setting down, giving the sky a lovely yellowish dark orange shade that Gilgamesh found pleasing in his sight; its color greatly reminded him of the number of prized possession he kept in his Gates Of Babylon throughout eons. He sat on a bench near the bay, where some mongrel were also at, watching the sunset and at the back of his head he knew he's trying to drown the aching reality of his situation. Yes, he watches over these mortals and their boring (and sometimes lame) routine but it was not enough to make him feel comfortable in such lifestyle, and no way he'd want to be. He's a King and God at the same time, he was not supposed to be on the same level as humans.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for ye." Cu Chulainn came from behind, eyebrows furrowed together. "I know you don't like me and trust me, the feeling is very much mutual but you shouldn't have left me there in the crowds and took me hours to look for your head."

Gilgamesh just rolled his eyes, earlier that afternoon Cu suggested that they asked the residents about the city to at least get an idea of their location; he found the idea really boring and was not in the mood to interact with mongrels after the encounter they had with the dark haired stranger who disappeared in sight.

"I could care less about the city and its history, Lancer." He retorted lazily, "I want my life and power back."

Cu palmed his face in frustration, "Can you try not to be difficult for fuck's sake?" Being with the King of Heroes feels like babysitting, it's tiresome. "We will not get your holier than thou life back if you will not cooperate with me, Gil. Just for now, will ye?" He almost pleaded, "After this we can go back to being our old selves again."

"Tch." Gilgamesh huffed, crossing his leg over the other. "Fine, as if I have other choices I am stuck with a dog." His face then contorted a serious expression. "Although I intended to leave you earlier but it was not fully because of that, this place seemed to ring a bell. I may have lose my noble phantasm but I did not lose the rest of my senses."

"As per the people I've asked earlier we are at Caerleon, their ruling King lives in a secluded cursed castle close to the main village." The blue haired Lancer supplied for him.

Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed a bit, "Caerleon huh…" He paused for a second, "So what's with their King and his cursed castle?"

"They said he never leaves the walls of his sanctuary and it's the only part here that the sunlight doesn't reach."

"Odd, why don't we go and pay him a visit then?" When he went to leave the Irish man on his own, he walked around the city to observe until he reached a village where a huge astounding castle can be seen from afar for as it was huge not to mention the thick dark cloud that hung above it, whereas the weather was perfectly warm and fine in the village it looks the exact opposite based on what he saw. "Whoever this so-called King is…"

 **XXX**

Rin stood in front of the mirror frowning while she assessed herself from head to toe-garbed in a dress that she has no idea existing inside the wardrobe of the bedroom, truth to be told it was a very beautiful dress-it was garnet red tube style top with garnish of sparkling diamonds intricate on its front in a form of roses and ruffled lacy skirt short front to showcase her long legs and long on the back and while red is its highlight color the under layer of the skirt was pure white, she also has long white gloves on with red outlining and simple silver necklace and diamond earrings. Her long black hair was pulled back in a half ponytail.

Sighs, "The hell am I doing this for?" Because she needs to see her future husband, the man she doesn't know about until after it was announced right to her face and she has no rights to say no. The dreadful feeling just made her scowl more.

"Miss Rin?" A knocked on the door followed by a masculine voice, "May I come in?"

"Go on, I am done anyway." She replied sully, turning around to face the dark haired Lancer.

Diarmuid stepped inside after swinging the door opened, his amber eyes instantly found the young woman and he could not help but become awe at the sight of her.

"You are beautiful, milady." He said without hesitation.

"Shut up, you liar." Rin blushed in embarrassment, turning her head away unable to meet his gaze. "Don't say such things."

"But you do, I mean it when I say that you are lovely." He walked forward, carrying a box on his right hand he stood towering over her. "I have something for you by the way, I found this in the corner when I was searching the house for anything I could use for a weapon." Diarmuid bent one leg down on a kneel and placed the box on the floor before her, he took the lid off and showed her a pair of glass red shoes with straps. "I thought it might look good on you, may I?" He looks up at her as he asked for permission to put the shoes on her feet.

Rin felt her face heat up again not only from what he's asking for but also because of their position which she found a little inappropriate-him kneeling like a prince, she suddenly recalled those historical romance literature she read before. "Uhhh…okay, fine, whatever."

 **XXX**

They only met today but she already left a huge good impression on him, her brash attitude kind of reminded him of Kayneth's wife and her tough edgy side that of Saber, but what makes the blackette stands out in his eyes was the femininity and elegance she exudes through her spiky exterior, it makes her look vibrant-warm like the sun.

While putting the shoes on her foot, he could not help but give her legs a quick glance-one by one not-so-innocent thoughts began playing in his mind which was not helpful at all. Despite his history and stuff, Diarmuid is still a warm blooded man who feels.

"There." He said when he's done with the task, rising up and stepping a little backwards to give get a good look of her, "It suits you." The heeled glass shoes accentuated her legs more, what a temptation….wait, no..he could not entertain such thoughts, what's wrong with him?

"Thank you, Dia." Rin told her in a shy voice, the blush on her cheeks still not disappearing.

The dark haired Lancer pulled something from his back pocket, "Only one more, milady." He put something on her hair and when Rin look at it on the mirror, it was a pair of roses-red and white. "Now you are ready." He noticed the gloomy look on her face, "Milady, you have your rights to your own feelings. The only one you should marry is the one you truly love, face him like the warrior princess you are and tell him the truth that you do not want him." He placed a hand on her forearm and squeezed a little. "You should not worry much because Archer and I will be with you."

"Are you two done?" A loud annoyed voice boomed in the room, Diarmuid stepped away from the blackette and saw a scowling Archer leaning against the doorway.

Rin almost jumped upon seeing him there, "Hey don't you know how to knock? Dia just helped me put my shoes on, we're ready to go."

The look Archer threw him was strange and Diarmuid could tell aside from hostility there's something else in it; the white haired man's eyes shifted towards the only girl in the room, "What are you waiting for then? Let's get this over with."

"Your Servant seemed grumpy, milady, what's up with him?" He commented after Archer turned his back on them and walked out of the room.

"He's not my Servant, Dia and I don't know what's wrong with that bastard tonight. Let's just go."

 **XXX**

Archer hates how he's acting right now.

He feels like a freaking significant other jealous over the men luring around his other half, which is totally wrong in a lot of ways because first Rin wasn't someone he's intimate with and second despite no romantic attachment, he really felt jealous! This fact makes him want to explode and beat the crap out of someone! Speaking of which, that annoying Tobias who dared kissed Rin on her hands who obviously has a thing for her…Ohhhh, he'll make sure to get back at him after he retrieve his noble phantasm and then there's the freaking Ice King they-Archer stopped walking, he was halfway outside the house when he realized the train of his thoughts.

"Aarrrggghhh!" The counter Guardian curled his hand into a fist and punched the nearest wall. "Enough with these damn thoughts!" It's driving him insane, like a virus he could not rid of.

Why would he even be jealous? _Of course_ he gives no damn if Diarmuid becomes close to her or if a random King wanted her as his bride, those things should not bother him at all. Really. Sighing loudly, he felt so out of character by having such feelings in him.

"Archer, how are we going to the palace by the way?" The girl who plagues his mind finally showed up outside, looking as elegant as ever. "We don't have any transportation to go there."

Archer tried not looking at her because if he did, he's afraid his brain starts conjuring strange thoughts again like how dashing she looks and her dress was meant for her to wear, etc. "Obviously, we'll have to walk, your soon-to-be husband doesn't seem generous enough to at least provide you anything to get you there."

"Tobias did say that he can pick us up, it's not his fault."

"So now you are defending them?"

"No, I am also just stating the obvious but I don't think I'll last walking on heels though."

Without saying anything, Archer neared the blackette, "Enough talk, let's get going." He placed his arms beneath her and carried her bridal style which earned a squeak/yelp from Rin and surprise look from Diarmuid.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" Her cheeks dusted with pink as she beat his chest lightly with her fist.

The white haired Counter Guardian raised a brow, "Oh? What's the deal? This isn't the first time I carry you like this, is it?"

Diarmuid stepped closer to them and joined in, "Archer, milady is uncomfortable with her position maybe you should really just put her down."

"No, we'll make it there faster this way." Unconsciously his hold on his former Master went tighter as he looks at the Lancer sternly.

"Put me down, Archer! I can walk on my own!"

"You are full of contradiction, Rin, you said you will not last long walking on heels so I decided to carry you now you are complaining. Are you sure you're not bipolar or something?" He just shook his head but did not put her down, internally his heart was sky high in delight for having her close this way. And he'd not admit, not even in his death that he feels possessiveness towards this tsundere.

Diarmuid watched as Archer walked out of the gate carrying Rin, he soon followed after closing the gate and walks side by side with the white haired man but his amber eyes would sometimes slid to look at how he was holding the girl.

 **XXX**

The walk was enveloped in silence, each of them has a certain thing in mind that seemed hard to be voiced out. Rin has her arms wrapped loosely around Archer's neck with her head down to hide the blush that would not leave yet, added to that was the annoying pounding of her heart that wanted to burst out on her former Servant.

"We are here, finally." Diarmuid's voice pulled her out of her dilemma, she finally tilted her head up and was greeted of the village sight-on their left there's a huge sign that says 'Caerleon'.

"Hm, looks like a normal place…" Archer commented as they walk again, he saw how some people are looking at them strangely probably because he was carrying a girl in a grand dress but he just brushed them off. "Gives me that medieval period vibe, although they don't really look like from the Old Times."

"Archer, you can-" Rin was about to ask him to put her down when a loud and very much familiar voice cut her off in midsentence.

"WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE EH? Foolish little girl, is that you?"

A vein popped on her forehead upon the name calling and she whirled her head with furrowed eyebrows to whoever the bastard was, but it wasn't just any other SOB unfortunately…

"Gilgamesh?!" It's her father's arrogant, egotistical and self proclaimed previous Servant.

"I'm here too, Princess." came a tall spiky blue haired man, smiling from ear to ear. "Did you not miss me?"

Rin jumped out of Archer's hold-much to his dismay-and stomped forward to the pair of men standing in front of them. "You are here!" She could not believe Time would have these two involved in the situation too, she didn't have much problem with Lancer since he proved himself a legit ally during their fight against Medea but Gil on the other hand…

"Yes I am here, it's good to know that you are overly pleasured to be graced with my presence, little girl." Gilgamesh said haughtily, flipping his hair a bit.

His comment annoyed Rin more, "What? Why would I be _pleasured_? You're the last person I want to be in the presence of, you stupid."

Archer was having none of this, the reality of that he'd be stuck with more stressful people dampened his mood further, can't they just disappear and leave them be?

"Good to see ye again, buddy." Cu neared the white haired counter Guardian and waved at him which Archer did not return.

"I am shock to know that Gilgamesh will be part of this." Diarmuid said after observing the exchange between the golden haired man and Rin.

Hearing him, Cu turned his attention to the amber eyed man standing near Archer; he raised a brow, it was the first time he saw him…he could not recall this person being part of the previous wars he had and he found it a little strange that they have the same accent. "And you are?"

Diarmuid looks at him, "I am Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, a pleasure meeting your acquaintance."

"It's not everyday that I get to meet someone I felt kinship with." Cu smiled friendly at him, raised his hand before him, "I am Cu Chulainn, are you a servant?"

"I am." Dia answered, shaking his hand.

"What type?"

"Lancer."

"Ye fooling me, no?"

"I don't see any reason I should lie."

"We are in the same branch! It's no wonder I did not cross path with you before."

"That's interesting, it'd be an honor if we get a chance to spar after we solve this current matter, Cu."

"I agree with you, looking forward to it now, I can't wait."

"As much as I want to watch two dogs get friendly with each other, it's not really my cup of tea and it's boring." Gilgamesh said from the background.

The golden haired man's comment caused heated, nonsense argument between him and Cu while Archer sighed and facepalmed, and Diarmuid just scratched the back of his head.

"Oh Kami, why this bunch of all the people I could be stuck with?" Rin murmured to herself, seeing the group of males with her, she could picture how unfortunate this journey to wherever is gonna be.

To be wed to a stranger and stuck with a handful of men, two poison at the same time. She could only wish herself a huge good luck.

 **TBC**


	4. IV: Enchanted

_(Bonjour, freaky darlings! I am sorry it took me awhile to update this; I had issues with work lately and busy at the same time so yeah... But I will do my best to keep the line going for us, okay? I really thank you for reading and reviewing my story, thank you for your precious time.)_

 _READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!_

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NO MASTERS OR SERVANTS**

 **IV - Enchanted**

"Wait, you mean you are going to marry the King of Caerleon?!" The spiky blue haired Lancer exclaimed, eyes large as saucers as he pointed a finger at the only female in the group. He blinked several times and gaped his mouth in awe, "Are you kidding me?"

Gilgamesh could only roll his eyes at the man's reaction, "Have you gone deaf or fleas has infested your ears already not to hear what she said?"

But Cu was busy reveling in surprise to even retort or do something to get even with the arrogant blonde, he stared at the blackette waiting for her affirmation.

"For the 10th time, Lancer!" Rin turned her head away, unable to meet his gaze. "I already said yes, I will goddamn marry the King that's why we are on our way there."

Cu let out a groan and sagged his shoulders in defeat, "Why oh why?!" He shouted on top of his lungs, earning attention of the villagers roaming around. "Why can't it be me?! I thought I'll get my chance why does he has to take it away?"

Archer was taken aback, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've always wanted a Master like Rin because she's beautiful, strong and stubborn…" Sighs "Everything that I look for in a woman and I even told you to put a couple of years on you before coming back to me." His now half lidded eyes assessed her from head to toe while thinking of his multiple reasons to be with the black haired girl.

Rin, on the other hand, is growing uncomfortable and flustered with the way he looks at her. "Hey! Don't look at me like that, I did not ask for this to happen it just did."

A vein popped on Archer's forehead, "Stop eyeing her like a buttered pole dancer!" He neared the blue haired Lancer and hit him on the back of his head to pull him out of trance.

"You are just jealous and won't admit it!"

"What did you say you bastard?!"

"Aaarrgghhh!"

The two former rival continued with their argument, lagging a bit behind as the rest of their group tried ignoring their nonsense. However, Rin could not deny that her heart beat strangely after the blue haired Lancer said that Archer was jealous, making a pale blush appear on her cheeks. Sighs.

"Tch, how unfortunate of you to be wed to a stranger, little girl." Gilgamesh scoffed, moving closer to her other side as they walked, "It'd be much better if it was me, don't you think? After all, I have everything a woman needs and you are not so bad either despite your foolishness sometimes; so I would not mind taking you as my woman." He added an arrogant smirk as he looks down at her.

"Shut up, I do not want to be marry to you either! You're the last person I'd want to be with for God's sake." Rin retorted in annoyance, what the hell is with people fussing over this damn forsaken marriage? And where did Gilgamesh get that idea from? She would not say he's ugly but God he's attitude…he's probably Lucifer from a different timeline or universe.

A heavy sigh on Rin's left which came from the tall green clad Lancer, "Will you stop making her feel uncomfortable? It's already bad that she is in this pedestal, you are just making it worse with those insane suggestions."

And probably out of all of them, Diarmuid is the only one…she could thought of as okay and not a complete psychopath with an illusion of grandiose or plain crazy.

Before Gilgamesh could make a comeback, they were stopped by a figure standing in their way, Emiya and Cu finally put an end to their bickering as they saw that the other three in front halted. There before them stood a male in snow white suit with silver lining on its sleeves, his hair was the same shade of white and it's tied in two tails behind him and what stood out among his appearance was his right arm which seems to be made of pure metallic silver.

"It's good to finally see you." The snow haired stranger said with a short bow of the head, like a butler; his eyes were a beautiful warm green that looks kind. "Although I thought it'd have been better if you requested a chariot to pick you up, Miss Rin, to avoid any inconvenience." Smiles.

Rin was a little surprised and taken aback, mostly because of how he looks and his soothing voice; this man was beautiful but in a masculine way that reminded her of an angel that came down from Heaven to announce something good. His aura was entirely different from Tobias, the weird rabbit male she met prior that day.

"Ah, it's alright." She responded in the same manner of speaking as him, "I did not encounter much of inconvenience and it was not tiring at all." She did not mention anymore that her former Servant carried her.

"Very well then, let us go now and I shall escort you to my King." The stranger raised his right artificial arm before him, gesturing her, "I am Bedivere, my lady and it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Behind Bedivere, they saw the towering thick gray walls of the castle and unlike the village they passed by, the sky looming over it was different, darker and the snow was continuous. Emiya furrowed his eyebrows, thinking of how strange it was but more likely it has something to do with magic.

Rin was a bit hesitant, "Ah okay, nice to meet you too, Bedivere." Finally she gave her hand to him and felt it got squeezed lightly before she was pulled gently away from her group and forward to the entrance.

"What an asshole, he did not even bother acknowledging our presence." Cu grunted, following the others as they close in on the entrance.

Diarmuid's face contorted a serious look, "Be on guard everyone, this place seems to have a heavy atmosphere and odd…"

"You don't have to tell me what to do," Gilgamesh muttered, glaring at anything around them. "If worse comes to worst, I will have this so-called Kingdom taken down in a matter of seconds."

The gate was huge and black but because of the snow, it was already frosted, covered in white; automatically it swung as they come near and when all of them stepped inside it closed and locked itself.

"Welcome to the Ice Castle." Bedivere said, still holding Rin's hand.

 **XXX**

Inside his private office, Arthur stood near the translucent window, clad in a handsome pale royal blue suit while his gem green eyes watched the group of people who entered his castle; his handsome face remained void of any emotions.

A knock on the door followed by the sound of it being opened but he made no move of turning, "Father, your bride is here and she looks pretty tempting."

"Are you prepared, Mordred?" He asked in a clip tone, still unmoving.

Mordred scratched the back of her head without ruining the pony tail she styled it to, "Yeah and honestly suits are preferable than those nasty itchy and heavy dresses I wore years ago," She smoothened the front of her white and red pantsuit, "This one really looks good on me, and I can move properly too." She placed both hands in her pocket, "What the hell are we going to do with her company? We don't have any need for them, do we?"

Arthur turned on his heel and met his son's eyes, "If you're up for a thrill tonight, son, you might just get it so that's what they will be here for."

A wide, devious smile on Mordred's face, "Well who am I to refuse such thing, father? I look forward to it, definitely."

The two stepped out of the room side by side, while Arthur looks icy and serious, his son was the contrary but malice was evident on Mordred's smile and her eyes are gleaming with mischief.

 **XXX**

Ice Castle was enchanted but unlike those fairy tales she read when she was young and movies that she watched; this was nothing like the magical kingdoms with sparkling lights, colorful pixies, flowers and cheery vibes, no, it looks so frozen inside and out. There was no other color but white, the temperature never changed from Fahrenheit. Rin's eyes roamed around the areas and each corner, trying to see anyone but to no avail, there are no servants inside the castle and it's enveloped in silence.

They went inside another hall that has a long thick dark blue-gold carpet on the marble white floor, it spread from the open doorway until the other end where a platform was and on that platform was an empty golden throne. There were tapestries hanging on each side of the walls, sword and shield displays and a Lion symbol on each clothing and display.

"This place is so boring." Cu commented out loud, yawning.

And Rin agreed to that but did not voice anything.

"It does pale compare to other castles," Bedivere said in a polite tone, "But only because my King dislikes too much decoration or noise."

From the door on the far right corner, a tall blonde man dressed in a Knight garment showed up smiling pleasantly as he approached them.

"Good to see you again, milady."

"Tobias!" Rin said, looking him up and down, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Shrugs, "To be frank Tobias is not my name, it was an alias and I am no creature from Wonderland."

Archer was annoyed again, "So all those things you did earlier was just a crappy show?"

"If that's your term for it well…I won't oppose that but it was not done to harm anyone of you, I shall make it up to you by telling the truth." He bowed elegantly before Rin, "I am Gawain and one of the King's Knights."

"Gawain…" The blackette tested his name in her lips, "That sounds familiar, like from a story I read."

Gawain chuckled, "I don't blame you, it sounds like a name befitting a Prince eh? And you are the Princess if this is a fairytale."

Gilgamesh could only roll his eyes, "Can we get this over with you mongrels? I am losing patience and need to see how I am going to get my life back, let me see your so-called king who is lower than me and I shall have a word with him."

"I am not going to have a word with you, King of Heroes. There's no reason for me to do so, after all you are not my intention." A cold, smooth voice rang in the throne room; and in the corner behind the throne appeared a tall royal man with blonde hair and green eyes followed by a woman in a suit who share some of his features. Both has an air of power and regal in them that are very obv ious, as if anyone who'll dare go against them will be taken down without any effort at all.

The boyish woman beside the King crossed her arms over her chest, "What an arrogant bastard." Her green eyes glared daggers at Gilgamesh, "Talking about father that way, you are an ass."

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Caerleon." He introduced himself, head held high and eyes unblinking that moment, "I am your husband-to-be, Rin Tohsaka."

 **XXX**

Meanwhile in a different plane of existence, Thaddeus watched Rin and the others from a huge floating blue orb in a vast endless white; a solemn look on his face as the scenes continue to unfold before him.

"Such trouble…" He sighed, "I do not understand why you will put them through such conflicted situation."

"Do not feel bad, Thaddeus, it was entertaining to be honest, don't you think?" A tall white haired man materialized from a handful of flower petals, holding a long wooden staff on his right hand and as he walks closer, flower petals continue to appear and float around him. "Besides, I cannot say no to a dear friend."

"You are conceded Arthur's request without considering the involvement of others, this put many universe in chaos, Merlin."

Merlin pouted childishly, "But normal is too boring, it's not bad to add some twists sometimes and this is a good way to escape all gruesome thoughts of Holy Grail war and whatnot."

Thaddeus shook his head, "You are impossible, I can't believe I allowed myself to be part of this scheme. If Rin gets hurt because of this madness I swear I will not forgive you. She's already living okay in her world where she's in London with that Shirou guy and I hard to take her from that."

"It's too early to assume such thing, my brother, you'll be surprise…just wait and see."

 **TBC**

 _(Pardon me if I made Mordred like that, I really like her as boyish and rough, I actually do not view her much as a female in the game even the series xD anyway I plan on putting characters from Fate/Grand Order since I think it'll be cool! I want to do a multipairing with Rin and make her have moments with other guys-hahahaha! If you have any suggestions or thoughts about Rin x anyone you like, feel free to let me know. I'll see you next time, Ciao!)_


End file.
